grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
Dreamreaver Part 1/Gallery
This is a collection of images from the episode Dreamreaver Part 1. Gallery KON VS KIN.jpg PING VS PONG.jpg Kin goes Flippy.jpg Lanster.jpg Sparkle ball.jpg Action Kon.jpg Having a ball.jpg Ball snatch.jpg Kin Kalamity.jpg Kin-Nado!.jpg Kon Kalamity.jpg Kon the titan.jpg Kin playing ping pong.jpg Laney go ping.jpg Laney go pong.jpg Ping Pon Ball.jpg Kin KABLAMBO!!!.jpg Kon gets killed.jpg Corey comes in.jpg I will avenge you my friend.jpg Core vs Kin.jpg Corey pin ping ballin.jpg Laney Crazy Ragey.jpg Electric Ping Pong Pad.jpg Triple Corey super shot.jpg COREY CABLAMITY!!!.jpg Wicked wicked!.jpg The ball appears.jpg TEAR!!!.png FATALITY BABY!.png Now it's Laney's turn.png The bally is still bouncing.png The ball turns on the TV ... computer ... thing.png To a commercial of a freaky scientist guy.png 3D Dave is going bonkers.png POST THIS STUFF ON THE INTERNET!!!.png Corey wants to make a music video.png Laney still has no idea what lyrics they'll have.png Let's make a video of our ping pong game.png Too bad nobody caught that on camera.png Everyone looks at the screen.png Trina screeches in rage like a monkey's nipple.png Trina grabs a book.png Trina grumpily reads.png MINA RANDOMLY APPEARS LIKE A NINJA!!!.png Mina likes the hint.png Trina and Mina are fanzies.png Trina makes a hint.png Trina gets ready to dream hint.png Corey plans the video.png Sadly, they have very little money.png That is until Kon steals off with the gum.png Leaving the band pennyless.png Booty_Booty_Pow.png WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA whoa whoa whoa!.jpg|"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" But it was bootylicious right?.jpg It's not like magical forces are working against us.jpg Gilligan cut.jpg IT'S NEWS TIME WITTH CHANCE HAPPENING!!!.jpg This just in. 3D Dave's windows are all boarded up..jpg Grojband is in great shock.jpg We now go live to Buzz Newsworthy.jpg These windows are totally peek proof.jpg Buzz interviewing 3D Dave.jpg Buzz shoving the mic up his shnoz,.jpg Corey is having some Corey troubles!.jpg Wow! dream hinted Corey to death! Ha ha ha!.jpg Trina's gone WHACK!!!.jpg Trina's having some dreams....jpg Thumbs up Tri.jpg Crush Corey. Crush Corey. Crush Corey. Crush Corey..jpg Mina is the one behind all this..jpg Nothing can ruin this moment!.jpg Gilligan Hammer!!!.jpg GEEEEYYYYAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg I DID IT! ME! ME! MEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEEEEEEHHHHHH!!! Yeeeaayyyuuuughhh :)!!!.jpg CRUSHING MINA'S THUMB IS FUN!!!!.jpg Gerrrraahahahahahahah!.jpg THIS COMPUTER MUST BE DESTROYED!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Looks like the boards kind of come right off..jpg Whoever out these boards up here is a complete and total idiot with no brain and no butt..jpg I toooooold you soooooo! ;).jpg Let's make a music video!.jpg It'll have everything we've ever wanted!.jpg Like lasers!.jpg And explosions!.jpg And dirt bikes!.jpg AND A GIANT GOLDEN TIGER!!!.jpg Cuz now I'm into this.jpg Corey is beautyized.jpg Let's do this you guys! Let's to it now! Grojband powers ....jpg ROCKTIVATE!!!.jpg ....jpg Grojband Powers Rocktivate.png Um, Core? We don't exactly have any powers..jpg ... right ....jpg But we will in our video!.jpg Grojband powers rocktivate.jpg GROJBAND POWERS ROCKTIVATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg KA BOOM!.jpg|KA-BOOM! The music video begins.jpg Everything is crazy.jpg Kin the sorcerer.jpg Corey is AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Riding through the terrains of death rock!.jpg Laney is AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg The music video!.jpg TIME FOR ROCK AND ROLL!!!.jpg It's time to blast!!!.jpg GUITAR FUSION OF ROCK AND EPICNESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Overview of Mt. Deathrock.jpg EXPLOSION OF AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg ... WTF DID I JUST WATCH?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!.jpg Ummmm, why did we make that music video?.jpg I guess we all just did what we throughout was awesome and put it all together and forgot to make sure it made sense..jpg And now we don't even have lyrics that match this complete and total zaniness!.jpg NO MINA! IM MY DREAMS NICK MALLORY HAD SHEEP FOR FEET, NOT COWS!!! ... Jerk!.jpg Too bad we can't get into Trina's dreams where she can diary up some Jammin' lyrics for us..jpg I hope this doesn't make me sound to Creppy, but I can make that happen..jpg ....... Umm, hey I'm sorry Kin, but yes that does in fact make you sound creepy. Very creepy. I'm going to back away now. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Creepy Kin Transition.jpg Picture of Nick.jpg Trina loves Nick.jpg 5ever.jpg LONGER THAN FOREVER MINA!!!.jpg Mina is Mina.jpg SHUT UP MINAAAAA!!!!.jpg Trina wants Nick's jacket.jpg So that means Trina's going to start dream hinting for that and Mina's going to have to go and steal it.jpg Corey comes on inside-o.jpg COREY GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!!!!!!!!.jpg Okay, if you don't want Kin's dreams come true machine.jpg Why should I trust you?.jpg BZZZZZZZZZZT!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg You got her consent right?.jpg Trina is getting brainwashed.jpg Brainwashing.jpg Brainwashing music video.jpg Kin's giving the readings.jpg Trina's mind gets bent.jpg We'll wake up old sleepy head and were good to go!.jpg Corey turns off the laptop.jpg The music video stops.jpg Trina is as brainless as a butt.jpg Of Triiiiiiinaaaaa!.jpg Wake up Tri!.jpg KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!!!!!! THREE KIDS ON THE BLOCK!!!!!!.jpg Trina's having a nightmare.jpg Kin pokes Corey in the eye.jpg Trina is completely comatose because we overdid the brainwashing.jpg No megaphone, bucket of water or megaphone can wake her up now.jpg Megaphone, monkey, and bucket of water.jpg Well, there's only one thing left to do now..jpg Connect our minds using impure our cool helmeted and getting into Trina's dreams!.jpg Helmets to the rescue.jpg Wearing some goofy helmets.jpg Um, Kin? Why are we doing this?.jpg Because it's awesome, and we can..jpg Robot armed Kin head.jpg Connection.jpg BLAAAAAASSST!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Everyone is shocked out.jpg The band is in the dream realm.jpg Caney in Dreamreaver.jpg Where is the store?.jpg There is a destroyed mall in her mina.jpg Oh boy! We should get a fork for our mom!.jpg I LIKE FORKS!!!!!!!.jpg I should really reconsider who I'm friend a with..jpg The band is going to the store.jpg Nick appears in her dream.jpg Shirtless fireman beefcake Nicks.jpg Mommy Nick and Baby Nick.jpg evil baby bonnet nick.jpg ALL NICKS ATTACK!!!.jpg Mommy launches a baby cannon.jpg FISTBABY.jpg Kon is scared.jpg Fistbaby fisting Kon in the mouth painfully.jpg Fistbaby farts on Kon.jpg DEAR GOD SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!.jpg The Nick's are EVIL!!!!!!!!.jpg Corey is freaking out.jpg But then he notices something.jpg Golden tiger and dirt bike tracks.jpg What a cliffhanger.jpg Yep, you're right, so I guess I'm signing off this episode. Thanks for coming out everyone!.jpg To be continued....jpg Continued?! You mean were trapped in Trina's head for another episode?.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries